


The Silent Treatment

by xSaturnx



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa Week 2019, Day 1, F/F, Romance, Romantic Comedy, clexa au, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSaturnx/pseuds/xSaturnx
Summary: This is a commission for the Clexaweek Day 1 Challenge: "Useless Lesbian"!----Clarke has a crush on her new colleague Lexa, but Lexa sends mixed signals. Is Clarke going to make it, or will she just give up? And what is wrong with Lexa?





	The Silent Treatment

  
Clarke sighed, playing with her pen and gazing around. Today’s work day was plain boring. Her tasks already finished, she couldn’t find anything else to do. A few calls here and there but that was it. The balance of this job was annoying. Sometimes the work wouldn’t end and sometimes there was nothing to do. A middle way would be nice for a change.  
Adjusting her sitting position at her the desk she gazed through the window of her colleague‘s office. Lexa Woods wandered around while frowning over a document she held in her hands. Clarke sighed, observing the brunette, she wished the walls wouldn’t separate them. Lexa wore her hair loose for once. Clarke loved it when she did that, it somehow softened her facial features and made her look even more beautiful. That didn’t mean she wasn’t enjoying her usual tied style, which kinda made her look more formal, which was plain hot. And here she was, again admiring the colleague she had a crush on for months. She definitely had a thing for suits.  
  
„Talk to her already!“  
  
Clarke jumped and turned to her friend Raven who was whispering in her ear.  
  
„Raven Jesus! Warn me next time.“  
  
Raven smirked. „I didn’t wanna interrupt your drooling.“  
  
Clarke rose her hands in defense „I wasn’t-“  
  
„Cut that shit Griffin you were.“ Raven just shushed her. „What’s wrong with you, I didn't know you were that shy.“  
   
„She’s my colleague Raven. That could get really complicated if it goes wrong.“  
  
„Bullshit Clarke you’re just being a coward.“  
  
Clarke just rolled her eyes.  
  
  
2 months ago:  
  
_Clarke sniffled a bit. After being sick for several days it was her first day back in the office. She was still recovering but didn’t want to call in sick longer than necessary. That led to her being in the office all stuffy and looking like shit. The biggest annoyance about this was that she missed the introduction of her new colleague. Lexa Woods. Clarke was enthralled, not missing an opportunity to subtly look at her, she was sure Lexa was a walking goddess. Seriously she was just too gay for this world._ Usually _she would take the first opportunity to introduce herself, but not like this. Clarke had some pride and she wouldn't make a fool out of herself looking like a walking bacteria. She sneezed another time. Annoyed she threw away her now empty package of tissues. „Just great!“ She mumbled to herself, annoyed. This was the last package._  
  
_Suddenly a new package plumped down on her desk._  
  
_Confused, the sick girl observed it then turned around. There she was, looking amazing like always (always here means since the morning, because that’s the always Clarke knew her). Smiling softly at her._  
  
_„I guess this should help you. I always have them_ in _my desk, but you look like you need them more than me.“ Lexa spoke in a soft and caring voice, looking sympathetically at her colleague. „I hope you at least did not come here with a fever. In all_ honesty _you should have stayed in your bed a bit longer._  
  
_„Mhm but you’re not there.“ Clarke thought to herself. „_ T-hanks _“ Clarke_ said, _while pushing back the coughing fit she could already feel on her chest. She was so embarrassed about the way she looked and the state she was in, that she tried to keep this encounter as short as possible._  
  
_Lexa nodded and gave her another smile. „Get well soon and take care of yourself, Clarke.“ Lexa turned around and left._  
  
_Clarke blinked.  So Lexa already knew her name. She tried not to overrate it but it gave her a giddy feeling._  
  
_Truth be told, yes Lexa was her colleague. A fact, which gave her the feeling that she should be careful. If it goes wrong and she makes a fool out of herself there was no way to avoid her._ Additionally _a good working climate was important. But was that enough of a reason not to try?_  
  
…  
  
Her first attempt happened one day when Clarke was finally able to have her belated lunch break. She was trapped in a phone call with a designer, which she couldn’t end just like that. That lead to her having to eat her lunch alone. Well that’s what she thought at least.  
  
Clarke opened the door for the staff’s dining room. There in all her glory was Lexa, standing at the kitchen counter, waiting for her food in the microwave to be done. Clarke’s heart started pounding, her stomach twisted slightly, even tho she was basically just staring at her back. This was a familiar reaction by now. Every time she saw Lexa her whole being was turned upside down.  
  
„Hey Lexa, I guess I’m not the only one who got caught up in work huh?“  
  
No verbal answer. Lexa just stood there staring ahead, nodding. Clarke frowned confused, wondering if she caught her colleague in a bad mood.  
  
„Well I’m glad tho, it would actually be nice to have lunch with only you,“ she said in a playful tone.  
  
Lexa just shrugged. Clarke was confused, they didn’t have many encounters yet, but the one time Lexa was genuinely friendly with her. Even worried, now there was no track of it left.  
  
„I guess that’s all the answer I need.“ Clarke mumbled to herself leaving the room, lunch long forgotten. What she didn’t notice was that Lexa watched her leave with a frown.  
  
Clarke hid her face in her hands once she was back at her desk. Her whole body burning in embarrassment. „It would actually be nice to have lunch with only you? Seriously Clarke, you couldn’t sound more desperate.“ She chastised herself.  
  
That didn’t discourage Clarke. Especially not when Lexa approached her later in the afternoon smiling softly at her, while she handed her some documents, together with a chocolate treat. Clarke bit her lip, a beaming smile on her lips.  
  
„Thank you Lexa.“, She said softly.  
  
„You are welcome.“ Lexa murmured earnestly sending her another smile while giving Clarke’s shoulder a little brush with her fingertips.  
  
Clarke shivered her body tingling with butterflies. The spot on Clarke’s shoulder was burning from Lexa’s touch. She glanced down at the chocolate. So Lexa had been in a bad mood earlier.  
  
  
Clarke planned her next step more carefully, wanting to avoid a repetition of their last encounter. Guessing that Lexa maybe preferred to be left alone during her lunch break, Clarke considered that she better try an approach during their working time on a smooth day.  
And this day came. Her colleague had already left, she stayed with the excuse to finish some more things, which made sense because taking advantage of a less loaded moment was always good to work ahead. What her colleagues didn’t know was that she already did that. She had kept a document with minimal urgency for this moment, so she had an excuse to approach Lexa’s office.  
Thankfully Lexa was also still there in the office, so her plan would work out. Sitting at her desk trying to find her courage she cleaned up the last things. At some point she stood up. „Now or never Clarke!“,she encouraged herself.  Another glance at the window of Lexa’s office told her that the other woman didn’t seem to be as busy.  
The door half open, she wondered if Lexa was aware of Clarke’s presence. Greeted by Lexa’s back Clarke gave three loud knocks to announce her presence.  
  
„Good evening Lexa,“, Clarke began, her voice shaking a little in nervousness, „You’re still here?“, she added pointing out the most obvious thing in the world, what made her realize that whatever she would prepare in her mind would go to of the window whenever she’s close to Lexa.  
The other woman didn’t reply, simply continued  to type something on her cellphone. Was she just too caught up maybe?  
  
„Busy day huh?“ Clarke stated sympathetically, observing Lexa reaching for her notebook. Clarke took all her bravery out, after a long swallow she just tried her luck, „I wanted to ask if I maybe can invite you for a snack around the corner once you finish. Looks like you had a long day.“  
  
Out of all scenarios Clarke had in her mind she didn’t consider this one. Lexa gave a long sigh and rested her head in her palm. „You gotta be fucking kidding me,“ was all she got.  
  
Lexa’s words were like an arrow shot right through Clarke’s heart, she gritted her teeth. Hot blood pumped through her veins. With fast steps she approached Lexa and let the documents fall onto her desk with a thud. Lexa turned around in shock, staring at Clarke with wide eyes and mouth agape  
  
„Your papers.“ Clarke forced out between clenched teeth, „Let’s hope you treat our customers better than your colleagues.“  
  
With that the blonde woman turned around on her heels and left the office as fast as she could.

 

The next days Clarke was in a horrible mood. Her friends were asking repeatedly what was going on with her, but she felt too embarrassed to even consider talking about it. Additionally she just wanted to forget about the whole situation as fast as possible. She felt lead on by Lexa and that made her furious. What sick game was she playing anyways? Clarke didn’t care, she wouldn’t be part of it anymore. With that in mind she tried to avoid her crush as much as possible. Even though she was raging with fury inside, those annoying butterflies in her stomach didn’t seem to plan on leaving anytime soon. She also tried to ignore the intense stares Lexa gave her once in a while.

  
That was until one day Clarke arrived at the company, the same time like every morning. Clarke entered the elevator, not in the best mood. She didn’t sleep well and certain brunette wouldn’t leave her thoughts like always. What an annoying thing considering the mixed signals she was sending which bordered over plain rudeness by now.  
Just before the elevator doors closed a hand appeared to catch the transportation in the last second. As the doors open again she looked into green eyes. Eyes which sent a wave of spring breeze through her body. Clarke was getting even more annoyed by the betrayal of her body.  
  
„Good morning Clarke,“ Lexa said in a friendly tone and stepped into the elevator, followed by a tanned man in a suit.  
  
Clarke just nodded acknowledging Lexa’s presence but other than that trying to look everywhere but Lexa. Of course exactly on this day the other girl had to arrive early. She really wasn’t in the mood for more games. When she heard Lexa’s chuckle ringing in her ears she couldn’t help but glance at her. What she observed lead to her jaw falling and eyes widening in disbelief. The tanned man was signing something with his hands towards Lexa, which seemed to entertain the brunette.  
  
„You’re deaf?“, Clarke gasped out, instantly slapping herself internally for blurting the question out like that.  
  
The man turned to her, followed by Lexa who wondered why suddenly Clarke caught his attention.  
  
„Good morning to you too, yes Lexa is indeed deaf, I learned signing language out of respect for her. I’m Lincoln by the way, Lexa’s friend,“ he replied with a polite smile, „how did you miss this, I thought the staff was introduced.“  
  
„I was sick that day,“ Clarke mumbled, embarrassment rushing through her body. Now Lexa’s strange behavior made total sense, since Clarke recalled, every time she herself was trying to get friendly with Lexa she was out of eyesight.  
  
Thankfully she got rescued by the bell of the elevator signaling they reached their floor. Clarke rushed out of the elevator wishing at this moment that she had her own office where she could just dig a hole for herself. On her desk she put her purse down staring at her keyboard, with a huff she put out her phone.  
  
„SOS I need your rescue ASAP, make up an emergency or whatever!!“  
  
Clarke typed rapidly into her phone, sending the message to Raven. The technician wasn’t her best friend for nothing, some minutes later she got a notification on her desktop, which was instructing her to come to the technical support department immediately.  
  
Raven couldn’t keep herself from laughing. „I’m sorry Clarke but I can’t believe you missed the fact that she was deaf. And all these misleading encounters. You really were blinded by your feelings huh?“  
  
Clarke was annoyed, „Raven this is really not helping. I feel like a fool!“  
  
Raven got serious, „Understandable. I guess you have some talking to do.“  
  
„I wished I could just dig a hole for myself.“  
  
„I’m sorry Clarke, I thought you knew.“  
  
„What do I do now Rey?“, Clarke whined.  
  
„Well you have to suck it up and talk to her,“ Raven replied, patting her back sympathetically.  
  
  
At the end fate beat her to it.  
  
After she returned to her desk Clarke received documents she would have hand to Lexa later. Of course that had to happen the same day, the universe didn’t give her a break apparently. A broken mug and a bumped knee later, she decided it would be wise not to wait too long, since the prospect of a walk of shame through Lexa’s office was making her endlessly anxious and turned her into a potential threat to the world.  
With the documents in her hands she knocked at Lexa’s office, rolling eyes to herself she realized that the knock probably was unnecessary. She carefully opened the door, and was met with Lexa sitting at her desk typing something on her computer. Clarke wasn’t even there for long and she could already feel the heat under her skin and a blush creeping up her neck.  
With shaky legs she approached the brunette’s desk, tapping on it to announce her presence. Lexa lifted her head, her eyes softening immediately when they fell on Clarke’s.  
  
„Uhm I’ve got these documents for you,“ Clarke said slowly, now consciously aware that Lexa’s needs to read read her lips to understand what she is saying.  
  
Lexa smiled at her taking the papers in her hands, „Thank you Clarke,“ her voice sincere, her tongue clicking at the „k“ which sent a shiver down Clarke’s spine.  
  
Clarke nodded with a forced smile, averting her eyes immediately. She took a few steps back to get out of this moment as fast as she could. Of course she was aware that at some point, she had to apologize to Lexa and talk this through, but she wasn’t ready to make a move yet.  
  
„Well have a successful day,“ the blonde added while she attempted to turn around.  
  
„Clarke, wait,“ Lexa said, her tone soft.  
  
Clarke stopped in her tracks turning back to Lexa, whom pushed her chair back, standing up slowly to approach her. Clarke’s pulse was rising, she started chewing on her lip nervously. She tilted her head to the side, signaling she was paying attention to Lexa.  
  
Lexa got closer to her with what looked like careful steps, apparently not wanting to overstep. „So it seems like you were not aware that I am deaf,“ she addressed the elephant in the room, without a hint of accusation in her voice.  
  
Clarke’s blush grew, she was sure it was on full display now. „I’m so sorry. I was sick at your introduction and no one told me.“  
  
Lexa smiled sympathetically coming to a halt just in front of her, „I am sorry too. If I had known, I would have told you. I was somehow sure you knew.“  
  
„I guess that’s not something you are gossiping around.“ Clarke sighed.  
  
Lexa put a hand on her shoulder, „It’s okay Clarke. You couldn’t have possibly known.“  
  
„It doesn’t really show you know,“ she trailed off, explaining herself further.  
  
„That’s because I lost my hearing, I wasn’t born that way,“ Lexa pressed her shoulder softly, „that’s why I can communicate just fine. And I am really good at reading lips,“ she finished off with a proud smirk.  
  
That got a chuckle from Clarke, the tension slowly fading out of her body, „I can see that.“  
  
Lexa’s expression became serious once again, „I am guessing that this all is a huge misunderstanding and you don’t actually dislike me?“ Now Lexa actually seemed to be shy, averting her eyes for a moment, her hand falling down from Clarke’s shoulder leaving a comfortable burning at the now empty spot.  
  
Clarke’s eyes widened in surprise, „What the hell no! How could I dislike you, I mean did you look at yourself?“ She blurted out, freezing a second later at the realization that she really said those words out loud. In disbelieve she observed how Lexa’s cheeks tinted slowly in a soft blush.  
  
„Uhm…thank you…you’re not too bad yourself,“ she admitted almost whispering.  
  
„You know…I kinda may have approached you a few times, but in those moments you weren’t looking in my direction,“ Clarke tugged a strand of hair behind her ear, in need for something to do, „but you didn’t react, and since I thought you heard me, I felt ignored and therefore rejected.“  
  
„And since I was treating you just fine at our other encounters, you felt played.“ Lexa finished in understanding.  
  
Clarke nodded.  
  
„Why didn’t you talk to me about it?“  
  
„I guess I was being a bit irrational. I can be very emotional and impulsive.“  
  
„That I have noticed,“ Lexa answered with a teasing voice.  
  
Clarke blushed, rolling her eyes.  
  
„Sorry, too early?“ Lexa chuckled.  
  
„Shut up.“ Clarke said faking an annoyed tone, „Why didn’t you ask me yourself.“  
  
Once again Lexa suddenly changed from being playful to totally serious. „I am really sorry Clarke, for all these misunderstandings, I never meant to offend you,“ her eyes being nothing but sincere, „I didn’t say anything, because I feared you disliked me, or you just simply didn’t want to be bothered.“  
  
Clarke started laughing, which got her a confused look of Lexa, „Come on this is really funny if you think about it.“  
  
„Mockery is not a product of a strong mind, Clarke.“  
  
„Says you,“ Clarke answered with a teasing expression herself.  
  
  
  
  
With things being clarified, both girls were relieved. They clearly liked each other even though it had been stated only subtly during their conversation, both women knew that whatever was between them meant more. Still they fell into a routine of lingering looks, small encounters, without either of them making an actual move. That didn’t stop them from being friendly with each other. It was like there was a gravitation between them neither of them dared to address just yet.  
  
It started with Lexa suddenly appearing the same time as Clarke in front of the elevator. Usually Lexa had been already there when Clarke made it to work. They would greet each other with a shy smile and riding together up to their floor, while having small talk. Clarke was curious why Lexa changed her routine out of the blue.  
  
„Lexa, can I ask you a question,“ Clarke one day asked while they were standing together in the elevator looking at each other. She didn’t want to assume anything  
  
„Sure,“ Lexa looked at her curiously  
  
„Why are you suddenly always late?“  
  
Lexa rose her eyebrows, „I am never late Clarke,“ she stated matter of factly .  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes, she realized Lexa was sometimes way too literal, „I meant you used to be there already when I arrived, like always.“  
  
„Oh,“ Lexa looked surprised about the question, „well there’s a girl I like and I realized that spending time with her is worth more than working overtime,“ she finished with a smirk.  
  
Clarke felt her heart sinking slightly, „Oh, that makes sense.“  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of the bell indicating that they had arrived. „That’s us.“ Lexa stated leaving the elevator, Clarke following her with slow steps.  
  
Suddenly Lexa turned back around with a shy smile on her lips. Leaning in close to her ear, „Just to avoid further misunderstanding, the girl I like is you,“ she whispered and left a frozen Clarke behind.  
  
„Oh,“ Clarke exclaimed while she brought her hand up and touched the spot where Lexa’s breath had left a tickling sensation. Lexa was long gone.  
  
  
It continued with Clarke always bringing Lexa coffee once she had realized a certain brunette stayed glued to her desk when lunch break was long overdue.  
  
„Lexa you really have to work on this,“ Clarke pointed out hands on her hips and a serious expression on her face.  
  
Lexa was sheepishly hiding behind her coffee mug, „And missing out on your personal deliveries?“  
  
„We can have lunch together you know, you just have to ask,“ Clarke threw her hands in the air exasperated.  
  
„Mhm, you can fetch me for lunch every day, that way I can’t forget it.“  
  
„You’re really forward today.“  
  
„I’m sleepy.“  
  
„Fine.“  
  
„What?“  
  
„Lunch. Together. Starting tomorrow,“ Clarke gritted out before she left the office, leaving behind a smiling Lexa.  
  
  
On the next day Clarke went to Lexa’s office around lunch time, already Chinese take-out bags carrying with her. With a glance through the window she saw that Lexa was alone, so she opened the door with her elbow, her hands being occupied.  
  
„Hello Clarke,“ Lexa greeted her simply.  
  
„So I brought lunch, you don’t have any excuse to skip it another time,“ she said with a playful expression.  
  
Lexa smiled and motioned to the table at the right corner of her office, which was accompanied by a comfortable looking couch.  
  
„Oh wow, I didn’t notice this before,“ the blonde walked over to the table where plates were already set, putting down the paper bags.  
  
„Well you never really looked around I guess, what’s on the menu?“ Lexa got up from her seat and walked over to Clarke looking curiously over her shoulder.  
  
One good thing was that Clarke didn’t have to worry about Lexa hearing her increased heartbeat. She closed her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. The sudden proximity was overwhelming and took everything not lean back into Lexa’s front. She turned around slowly, since the brunette had to see her face in order to get was she was going to say. When she realized how close their faces now were she wasn’t able to move. Clouded by the enchanting scent of Lexa and her green eyes trapping hers she simply just stared. When Lexa bit her lip and took a deep breath herself Clarke detected that she wasn’t the only one affected by their closeness. She couldn’t keep herself from lifting her hand to trace sharp cheekbones with her fingertips.  
  
„It’s Chinese,“ she whispered softly.  
  
Lexa leaned into the touch for a moment her eyes fluttering closed. „I love Chinese,“ she whispered as if she didn’t want to disturb their intimacy.  
  
Soon enough Lexa straightened and cleared her throat, „Shall we eat then?“  
  
Clarke wasn’t ready to let go of their moment, but she didn’t dwell on it. With a smile and a nod they sat down enjoying each others company, while filling their stomachs.  
  
  
  
Their lunch breaks became a regular habit, both of them sharing moments of laughter and interesting conversations, getting to know each other.  
One day Clarke was mad about an annoying client, she stormed into Lexa’s office, instantly starting to vent about what was bothering her.  
  
„And then that idiot just started to mock me can you believe it?“, Clarke was walking around Lexa’s office gesticulating with her hands furiously, while her lunch remained untouched on Lexa’s table., „isn’t it unbelievable?“  
  
„Uhm…Clarke?“, Lexa asked carefully, trying to catch her attention not for the first time since she started rambling.  
  
Clarke turned around looking at Lexa who was looking at her seeming to feel a little uncomfortable, „Yeah?“  
  
Lexa was wringing her hands nervously in front of her. „I’m sorry that you seem to be in distress, but if you want to fill me in, you have to look in my direction so I am able to get what you are saying.“  
  
„Oh shit,“ Clarke covered her mouth in shock for a moment before she continued, „shit Lexa I’m sorry this was so unthoughtful of me.“  
  
Lexa shook her head immediately, „You really don’t have to apologize you have to get used to this too.“  
  
Clarke nodded, „True that, I am sorry I made you uncomfortable, we’re gonna get a hang of this.“  
  
„Hopefully,“ Lexa muttered absentmindedly.  
  
Clarke observed Lexa while she picked at her lunch, as she sat down beside her, starting to eat. The reason why she had been in distress completely forgotten.  
  
„Doesn’t it bother you?“ Lexa suddenly asked, catching Clarke off guard.  
  
„What?“ Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
  
„That I’m not able to hear.“  
  
Clarke frowned, „Why should that bother me?“  
  
Lexa gave her a look of surprise. „I am not able to hear. You always have to make sure I am facing you, so I am able to get what you say. You won’t be able to just call me, ever. Or send me stupid Voice Messages.“  
  
Clarke was shocked by Lexa’s self consciousness, she always seemed so sure of herself, like the lack of hearing didn’t limit her at all. In this moment she realized that it may just look that way. Behind that shell Lexa fought her own battle. She reached for Lexa’s hand putting hers on top.  
  
„Lexa, it really doesn’t bother me at all. You may not hear, that’s true but that doesn’t make you any less normal.“  
  
Lexa let out a relieved sigh, „You’re really something, Clarke Griffin.“  
  
Clarke smiled, „And actually I wouldn’t even be able to you know, send you voice messages. I don’t even have your phone number.“  
  
„That we have to change.“  
  
  
That’s how they exchanged phone numbers. Somehow they didn’t really get to use them though, with Clarke being too shy to make the first step and Lexa was probably busy all the time. Well that was Clarke’s guess. Besides they were seeing each other constantly anyways, except the weekends much to Clarke’s dismay.  
  
„How was your weekend,“ Clarke asked Lexa curiously at one of their lunch breaks.  
  
 „Well nothing special you know, I mostly slept and rested,“ Lexa sighed massaging her temples, „Also I tried not to touch office stuff I really could use holidays.“  
  
Clarke rubbed Lexa’s back, the girl melting instantly under her touch, she lifted her face to catch Clarke’s reply „Do you even get enough sleep?“  
  
Lexa gave a painful smile, „Most of the time not, it’s time we employ a second hand for me huh?“  
  
Clarke nodded glancing worried at Lexa. The woman was most of the time in the office, often Lexa was still holed up in her office when she left for home. She wished she could lift some weight off her shoulders.  
It became a habit for Clarke to stick around the office late. She enjoyed her encounters with Lexa and she liked to stop by at her office before she left, to have a little chat or just wishing her a good night. That lead to the realization that Lexa way too often stayed in late, and was apparently on most days the last one to leave.  It wasn’t new to her that she worked overtime, but she hadn’t been aware of how much. The brunette carried a lot of responsibility, obviously taking her work very seriously.  
  
She really cared for Lexa and the habit of her late working hours worried her a bit. That lead to her cooking a double portion of Lasagna one day to take the leftover piece with her to work.  
Once it was late and all the colleagues had left the office she approached Lexa’s office with a fresh warmed dish of Lasagna in her hand. Like always she knocked, just out of politeness.  
  
Lexa was sitting at her desk frowning over a bunch of documents. Clarke approached Lexa’s desk tapping it softly to alert the other girl of her presence, a habit she picked up at some point. With a long sigh Lexa lifted her head and brightened instantly when she realized that it was Clarke.  
  
„Good evening Clarke, you’re in late,“ she stated and then bit her lip, „that smells amazing.“  
  
Clarke smiled, „Yeah it’s slowly becoming a habit.“ Like usual her heart was pounding for Lexa. „I realized you’re working overtime on regular basis, so I brought you dinner, I think you should at least take care that you eat in time.“  
  
Lexa melted at the concerned look of Clarke, „Clarke you really didn’t have to-“  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes, „Come on Lexa someone has to take care of you if you don’t do it yourself.“  
  
„Thank you,“ Lexa said softly.  
  
Clarke set down the dish on Lexa’s desk. „I hope you like Lasagna.“  
  
Lexa nodded eagerly and reached for the dish, earning a chuckle from Clarke.  
  
„You didn’t bring anything for yourself?“ Lexa asked and Clarke wondered if she sensed some hopefulness in her voice.  
  
„No I’m sorry, I didn’t want to distract you, I was guessing you’ll be glad when you finally make it home,“ she sent her an apologetic look.  
  
„I see,“ Lexa nodded, her tired eyes finding Clarke’s once again, „you stayed because of me didn’t you?“  
  
Clarke averted her eyes feeling caught. „That could be,“ she answered wearily.  
  
„Thank you Clarke, really, I appreciate it. No one usually does this for me.“  
  
„Then it is about damn time.“ Clarke shot Lexa an earnest look, „good night Lexa, don’t take too long please.“  
  
Clarke turned around in order to leave the office, hoping Lexa would make it home soon.  
  
„Clarke?“, Lexa said in a shaky voice.  
  
Confused about the sudden change in the brunette’s tone she turned around, looking worried at the other girl.  
  
„Go on a date with me,“ Lexa said with a tremble in her voice but her eyes full of certainty.  
  
Clarke’s breath got caught in her lungs, she felt like the world around her just froze. For a moment she wondered if she heard right.  
  
Lexa pressed on, „I think we both should admit that we danced around each other for long enough.“  
  
„Uh…“ Clarke felt like her body lost its function. Desperately she tried to get her tongue to work. „When?“  
  
Lexa released a long breath like she was holding it for ages, „What about now? I mean once I finished this.“ She gestured to her steaming Lasagna.  
  
Once again Clarke was caught off guard. „Now? Wait what?“  
  
Lexa chuckled a bit, „I am sorry. I don’t mean to drop it like that on you.“  
  
„It’s okay, but shouldn’t we like plan it, being a bit more romantic about it?“ Clarke tried, feeling a bit lost.  
  
Lexa’s look changed to determination, „What can be more romantic than our hearts beating in the same rhythm Clarke?“  
  
With that Clarke couldn’t argue. She had no idea Lexa was such a hopeless romantic.  
  
„Who can argue with that?“ Clarke admitted which earned a smile from Lexa and gave her almost a stroke.  
  
„Let me just finish this up and then we’re good to go.“  
  
„Where are we going anyways.“  
  
„That is for us to figure out,“  
  
Clarke wondered how Lexa could be so relaxed and calm about it.  
  
„Uh okay, I’m just gonna finish up and get ready myself,“ Clarke pointed with her thumb at the door behind her and started walking backwards almost stumbling over her own feet.  
  
This was going to be interesting.  
  
  
Once Lexa had finished her Lasagna and saved up her work, she found Clarke ready to go. They left, neither of them knowing what to say. Tucked up in their coats they walked in the spotlight of the lanterns. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s arm to link it with hers. They really needed to work on this. With a light tap on her shoulder she got Lexa’s attention.  
  
„So any idea where are we going?“ She asked Lexa still needing to warm up with this spontaneous situation.  
  
„Does it matter?“ Lexa replied playfully.  
  
„I am a bit confused I might say, this is not how dates look like in the movies,“ she chuckled nervously.  
  
„Well this is most certainly not a movie, Clarke,“ Lexa stated the obvious, „I know this is sudden and unplanned, I just went with an instinct.“  
  
Clarke stopped at that trying to read Lexa, „and what would that instinct be about?“  
  
Lexa wasn’t so sure anymore if she made the right decision to just go for it. Clarke was right, this most certainly wasn’t how it was supposed to be, but was there really such a thing?  
  
„When you brought me dinner I realized I never experienced this feeling of being cared for like I do with you,“ Lexa started explaining. Her gaze alternated between looking at Clarke and their surroundings. This moment felt far too intense for holding eye contact. „I realized that I have been dancing around you for so long, alternating between wanting to ask you on a date and being a coward,“ Lexa took one of Clarke’s soft hair strands between her fingertips, „I guess you have done the same, I saw it in your eyes often enough.“  
  
Clarke observed Lexa whom suddenly seemed to battle with her nerves. What she heard made her heart sink a bit in empathy for the brunette, sensing that this was harder to her than she had shown. „Yeah I kinda got too comfortable with lingering glances and the fact that I already asked you out but you couldn’t hear it,“ she said half serious and half playful, trying to lighten up the tension of this moment.  
  
Lexa gasped at her, „You never told me,“ she whispered.  
  
„I guess I’m a coward too.“  
  
At that Lexa laughed, finally some tension seemed to leave her body. „I didn’t want to wait longer. If not now maybe I would have never said something, or too late,“ she started chewing on the inside of her cheek, „I don’t want to sound too bitter but one day I could hear just fine and one day not, that was it, many treatments, nothing worked. And now I don’t even know what your voice sounds like. Sometimes we should be careful not to waste our time in putting things off. So I just went with it.“  
  
Clarke smiled empathetically and nodded in acknowledgement showing Lexa that she understood. „And now here we are, not knowing what to do.“  
  
Lexa playfully poked her side at Clarke’s silliness but also being thankful for it. „Well I guess we are a bit spoiled at what Hollywood, television and the society are showing us. At the end of the day a date is not about expensive restaurants, mushy atmospheres, it’s about two souls aligned gravitating in the right direction, and as long as that’s the case, I am completely satisfied.“  
  
Mouth agape Clarke looked at Lexa lost for words. What she said made complete sense, she realized they didn’t need much more than themselves.  
  
„And for the record I’ve been to so many business meetings that I am fed up with fancy restaurants,“ she said with a chuckle.  
  
„You’re amazing Lexa,“ Clarke simply stated.  
  
That’s how Clarke and Lexa walked off in the night, not knowing what to do, but with the assurance that just being them was enough.  
  
„But I am still waiting for that fancy date,“ was what Clarke said right before Lexa kissed her for the first time, while they sat on a bench in the city park.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit delayed but here is my work for Clexaweek 2019! I hope you like it, it was fun to write it!
> 
> For tomorrow I have another thing coming up for the "only one bed" challenge! ;) 
> 
> Enjoy, I'm always happy about Kudos and comments, so go ahead!
> 
> Special thanks to my girlfriend: Thank you for putting up with my annoying writer-self, I know I can be stressful sometimes (or rather all the time?). Thank you for listening to my rants, and my worries. Thank you for often taking almost the whole day to busy yourself with my writing, even tho you have writing yourself to do! <3
> 
> Also special thanks to Okima for betaing!
> 
> *waves*
> 
> -Saturn
> 
> My Tumblr: lexaxsaturnx  
> (even tho it's sleeping a bit currently :D)


End file.
